skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshi
"Yoshi Yoshi" : —Yoshi's official catchphrase '''Yoshi '''is a guest Sensei of the Life element in Skylanders: Imaginators. He is a trainer of the Brawler Battle Class. Background Personality Yoshi has a very similar personality to Mario, being brave and kind, albeit underdeveloped. Yoshi is a friendly individual who always lends a helping hand to those in need. He could be considered a hero and has helped his friends, defeated the evil King Bowser Koopa, and saved his island more than once. He is also very courageous, allowing the green dinosaur to stand and fight enemies much larger than himself, including Yoob, an enlarged Bowser, Nep-Enuts, Tap-Tap the Golden, and the gigantic Baby Bowser. As a result of this courage, Yoshi often takes on a leadership position to the Yoshi clan, although Yoshi has no official political status (unlike the Village Leader from Lavalava Island). In fact, when Yoshi was offered a leadership position during the events of Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, the humble dinosaur declined the position. Like Mario, Yoshi has a large appetite, to the point of outright gluttony. While Yoshi mostly eats fruits (mainly melons), he eats almost anything including enemies (except peppers and certain inedible enemies). In Volume 3 of Super Mario-Kun, Yoshi gets hurt and begins to cry while red liquid is seen. It turns out to be juice from Yoshi's fruit, which he glumly states, "What a waste." Biography TBC Story TBC Relationships Mario Yoshi is one of Mario's closest friends, with their relationship stretching back to Mario's birth, when Yoshi helped reunite the newborn Baby Mario with his kidnapped brother, Baby Luigi. Mario, as an adult, has returned the favor in Yoshi's New Island by handing Yoshi powerful items if Yoshi is struggling in the level. Later, Mario has helped free Yoshi's homeland from Bowser in Super Mario World. Mario and Yoshi share loyalty to one another, with Yoshi often aiding Mario on his journeys by acting as his steed. This relationship is more pronounced in the Super Mario-Kun. While the Mario and Yoshi are great friends, Yoshi often makes mistakes, much to Mario's annoyance, such as in Volume 1 where Yoshi eats a map, so the two frequently bicker. Despite this, when Yoshi is in danger, even when he is manipulated, Mario risks himself to save Yoshi, shown in volume 23. Gameplay TBC Stats Abilities Quotes *"Let's Hubbling Some Imaginators Blanding For a Great Big Grattle as a Yoshi!" - Sensei Training Bonus *" If You Add a New Secret Brawler Techniques And Other Kind, I'm A Sensei For a Break!" - Secret Technique Bonus *"Looks Like I Want It" - when collecting treasure *"Lets Get This Party Started!"- Sky-Chi Bouns *"Well That's What I'm Talking About!" - End Of Sky-Chi *"Oh There You Are My Queen! So Want To Become My Girlfriend?" - when encountering Golden Queen *"I heard about you in 681's, Pain-Yatta! Let's do this with the great hawk and the robot!" - when encountering Pain-Yatta Trivia *TBC Category:Skylanders Category:Male Category:Male Skylanders Category:Life Category:Life Skylanders Category:Life Senseis Category:Guest Characters Category:Brawler Senseis Category:Nintendo Skylanders